Le problème de Bakugo
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Bakugo doit gérer un problème depuis l'installation de la classe A-1 dans les dortoirs de Yuei. Tous les matins, il se réveille avec une présence à ses côtés. Alphabet du Collectif Noname 2019
1. Chapter 01 : Le réveil

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Le réveil**

Dès son réveil, Bakugo Katsuki grinça des dents. L'apprenti héros sentit une pression contre son torse. Ses nerfs sortirent en sachant déjà ce qui se passe. Il tourna son regard sur le côté et il le vit. Denki Kanimari.

De nouveau, le garçon électrique l'avait rejoint dans son lit, comme à son habitude depuis l'installation des élèves dans les dortoirs de Yuei. Le pire, c'était que l'adolescent aberrait son somnambulisme nocturne.

— Vas-tu te réveiller, abruti électrique ?

Denki se réveilla par son puissant poing sur la tête, gémissant de douleur.

— Bakugo ?

— Combien de toi, dois-je te dire que ma chambre n'est pas une poubelle ?


	2. Chapter 02 : Terrain favorable

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Terrain favorable**

Des heures après, Kaminari sentit encore la douleur du coup de Bakugo. Intérieurement, il continua à l'insulter tout en marchant droit devant lui. Jiro Kyoka, s'immobilisa, aux aguets, et elle lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

— Tu les vois, Jiro ? chuchota Kaminari.

Kyoka lui fit signe de se taire et montra l'équipe adverse. Puis, elle désigna les caillebotis en fer sous les pieds des apprentis héros.

Le sourire élargit, Kanimari comprit son ordre silencieux. Sans la moindre hésitation, le garçon à l'Alter électrique généra son pouvoir entre ses mains et les dirigea vers l'élément conducteur. Cette zone favorise ses capacités.


	3. Chapter 03 : Le calme avant la tempête

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Le calme avant la tempête**

Denki fut ravi des ravages provoqués par son électricité. Depuis le camp d'été, il connaît ses limites avant la surcharge. Dans le fond, il s'excusa auprès de Momo Yaoyorozu et Todoroki Shoto, mais il devait améliorer ses notes.

— J'ai peut-être été un peu trop fort…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont des durs, rassura Kyoka.

Sa partenaire observa la zone touchée, nerveuse.

Leurs camarades étaient puissants. Son équipe ne pourra pas gagner sans tricher. Kaminari aurait eu envie d'insérer un léger somnifère dans leur petit déjeuner, s'il avait su qu'ils les affrontaient. Néanmoins, il imagina bien leur famille capable d'engager des échansons.


	4. Chapter 04 : Inquiétude

Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent.

Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard.

* * *

**Inquiétude**

— Merde ! Denki. On s'enfuit.

Denki observa sa camarade, déboussolé. Il réalisa, avec un train de retard, le mur de glace. Leur attaque-surprise avait loupé. La contre-attaque fut rapide, le dépassant. En voyant la glace si proche, Denki imagina son corps gélif et il fut pétrifié, assommé.

Aussitôt, le signal d'arrêt résonna dans la ville fictive de l'académie Yuei et un attroupement entoura le blond.

— Je suis désolée. Il n'est pas mort ?

— Pas d'inquiétude, il respire, rassura All Might. Bakugo, tu pourras l'emporter à l'infirmerie ?

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Ton équipe passe en dernier.

Bakugo claqua de la langue.


	5. Chapter 05 : Abandonne

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Abandonne**

Katsuki apporta son camarade à l'infirmerie, à contrecœur. Il remarqua l'absence de l'infirmière. Puis, son énervement monta d'un cran en voyant l'adolescent toujours inconscient.

— Franchement. Si tu fuis dès la première occasion, abandonne le métier de héros, pesta Katsuki.

Le garçon à la sueur explosive s'assit, sans se rendre compte que Kaminari vient juste de s'éveiller en entendant ces mots. Son manque d'irénisme avait de quoi blesser, l'étudiant le savait.

— Eh ! Je te parle, la pile électrique, reprit Katsuki en emprisonnant corps sous le sien.

Kaminari, le fixa. Il réalisa que ce dernier, proche, avait remarqué son réveil.


	6. Chapter 06 : Différence

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Différence**

Il était proche, trop proche. Le cœur de Kaminari s'accéléra en ressentant la chaleur de Katsuki. Sans s'en rendre compte, il trembla et imagina le garçon s'en prendre à lui, comme il le faisait avec Deku. Or, contrairement à lui, Denki n'avait pas peur de lui. Il le repoussa.

— C'est bon. Laisse-moi. Je ne peux pas respirer si tu me colles.

Sa riposte énerva Katsuki. Il vit des explosions sur ses mains et il prépara une décharge semblable à un teaser.

Or, l'adolescent rebelle se calma.

— Retourne dans la classe que ça ira mieux.

Katsuki sortit de l'infirmerie.

— Quel karma !


	7. Chapter 07 : De retour en classe

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**De retour en classe**

Kaminari quitta l'infirmerie peu de temps après le départ de Katsuki. Honteux de son évanouissement, il piétina pour retourner en cours. Après un soupir profond, il pénétra dans la classe. Dès son entrée, ses camarades s'amassèrent autour de lui.

— Vas-tu bien, Denki ? questionna Eijiro.

— Pardonne-moi, j'aurai du dosé ma force, s'excusa Shoto, se courbant l'échine.

— Non. Non. Tout va bien, Todoroki. À vrai dire, Mme Shuzenji m'a éjecté de l'infirmerie à mon arrivée.

— Tant mieux. Je m'en serais tellement voulu, comme quand j'ai empêché mes parents d'acheter une malounière par caprice.

— Euh… De quoi me parles-tu Momo ?


	8. Chapter 08 : Oaristys

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Oaristys**

Yaoyorozu fut grandement étonnée par son questionnement. Elle entreprit à lui répondre le plus naturellement possible, mais déjà, elle avait perdu la concentration de Kaminari dès l'instant où elle décrivit les maisons de Saint-Malo, en France.

Il en avait un, dans la pièce, que la cohue de la conversation énerva.

— Vous allez la fermer avec votre oaristys à deux balles !

— Oaristys ? répéta Kaminari.

— Calme-toi, Bakugo.

— Je t'emmerde, tête d'épine !

L'intervention de Katsuki mit un certain froid dans la classe, l'arrivée d'Aizawa Shota ajouta la seconde vague. Le calme fut revenu et Kaminari put souffler un peu.


	9. Chapter 09 : Une impression de déjà vue

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Une impression de déjà vue**

Kasuki se réveilla, Kaminari une nouvelle fois endormi à ses côtés. Aussitôt une explosion retentit dans le dortoir, alertant tous les élèves. Le premier arrivé fut Eijiro Kirishima.

— Que se passe… Denki, tu es encore dans la chambre de Bakugo ?

— Aïe. Tu es fou, Bakugo, se plaignit Kaminari.

— T'es encore dans ma putain de chambre.

— Hein. Ça ne se peut pas. Je dormais dans la mienne.

Katsuki le fusilla du regard. Cette fois, c'était de trop. Dès qu'il fit le premier mouvement, ses camarades, nouvellement arrivés, l'arrêtèrent. Cela ressembla à une sorte de quorum pour l'empêcher de le blesser.


	10. Chapter 10 : l'évolution

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**L'évolution**

Mineta Minoru fit sortir Kaminari, loin de la hargne de Katsuki. Le locataire de la chambre ne comprit toujours pas pourquoi l'adolescent vint systématiquement dans son lit.

— Calme-toi, Bakugo, implora Izuku.

— Que je me calme, le nerd !? Je vais le tuer !

Sa réaction provoqua un cri aigu de la part d'Izuku.

Midoriya Izuku soupira par la suite continuant à maintenir un Bakugo gesticulant. Heureusement pour lui, ses camarades l'aidèrent à contenir la bête. Il y a longtemps, il aurait souhaité enfoncer sous terre, dans une sape, pour éviter ses colères. À présent, il parvint à s'opposer à lui.


	11. Chapter 11 : Une amère constatation

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Une amère constatation**

Une chose était sûre, Katsuki serait la personne la plus efficace pour faire fuir un usurier trop insistant. Ce fut ce que se dit Izuku, quand il retenait ce dernier. Il se promit de se rendre auprès de Kaminari pour lui demander d'arrêter ses provocations avant que l'adolescent le blesse.

— Écoute, il ne le fait pas exprès, Kat-chan, essaya d'amadouer Izuku.

Katsuki le fusilla du regard.

— Fais-le rapidement. Sinon, je le tue sur-le-champ.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts ravala sa salive et acquiesça nerveusement.

— Maintenant, foutez le camp de ma chambre, où je vous crève tous !

Il poussa violemment ses camarades hors de sa pièce.


	12. Chapter 12 : Le loisir des filles

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Le loisir des filles**

Katsuki tourna en rond dans sa chambre, parfaitement éveillé. Il s'empara des vêtements sales jonchant le sol pour ranger un peu son bazar. Puis, il s'allongea sur son lit. Néanmoins, la colère était toujours présente dans ses veines.

Il remua dans tous les sens avant de se décider à sortir de la pièce. Il descendit dans les parties communes où il vit certaines filles assises sur le canapé. Elles dialoguèrent joyeusement face à un cahier à dessiner aux motifs wax. Il ne comprit pas le soudain engouement pour ce loisir qu'elles s'exercèrent ensemble en se concertant pour choisir les couleurs.


	13. Chapter 13 : Goût musicale

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Goût musical**

À côté d'Uraraka Ochaco, Kyoka écouta de la musique avec un écouteur. L'autre partie fut prise par Ashido Mina.

— Ce n'est pas mal. C'est quoi ?

— C'est du Yéyé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

— C'est vrai que tu es plus rock.

Kyoka acquiesça. Puis, elles remarquèrent Katsuki.

— Tiens. Voilà monsieur grognon dès le matin, annonça Mina en le saluant.

— J't'en merde, rétorqua Katsuki.

Puis, les yeux de l'adolescent virent la chevelure familière de Kaminari. Il eut envie de finir avec cette histoire de somnambulisme. Il prit le garçon par le bras et il l'entraîna avec lui.

— J'ai à te parler, le débile.


	14. Chapter 14 : Mise en garde

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Mise en garde**

Quelques minutes avant cette intervention, Kaminari suivit Minoru, son meilleur ami.

Tous les deux avaient les mêmes goûts sur les formes féminines. Or, l'adolescent avait compris que malgré sa petite taille, son camarade soit le plus pervers. Cependant, cela ne le dérangea pas de le suivre, quitte à s'attirer les foudres des filles, surtout que sa résistance à la foudre était haute.

— Denki. Quoi qu'il en soit... Arrête ton jeu. Je crois que tu as mis en colère la bête, annonça Minoru, accort.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Tu as failli mourir, mec ! rétorqua Minoru, tendu.


	15. Chapter 15 : Je l'aime

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Je l'aime...**

— J'aime Katsuki.

— Je comprends…

La phrase se tua l'instant où il comprit les deux mots prononcés par son meilleur ami. Il le détailla du pied à la tête, incapable de comprendre le sens de ses mots. Venait-il de dire qu'il était amoureux du plus violent des garçons ?

— Euh…

— J'aime Katsuki, mais je sais que c'est à sens unique.

Minoru s'octroya quelques secondes pour comprendre la révélation.

— Eh bien, mec. Ça mérite d'être clair. Un souverain sera même capable de t'offrir un caftan pour ton jeu d'acteur.

— C'est la vérité.

— Pourquoi Bakugo… Tu as des goûts bizarres.

Kaminari se mura dans le silence.


	16. Chapter 16 : C'est une blague

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

… **C'est une blague**

Il se douta que son camarade ne le comprendra pas. Kaminari avait déjà imaginé cette scène. Finalement, il annonça qu'il lui faisait une blague et il se rendit dans la salle commune dans une démarche mélancolique.

Kaminari prit son bol et s'installa devant l'îlot central de la cuisine. Il versa du chocolat dans un mouvement mécanique. Il but, tout en observant Shoto, chargé de vaisselle. Il utilisa un écouvillon avec précaution et maladresse. Il vit bien qu'il n'était pas habitué à la chose.

— Attends. Je vais t'aider, Todoroki.

Le garçon se contenta d'acquiescer, taciturne, et l'écouta dans ses explications.

Puis, Katsuki lui prit son bras.


	17. Chapter 17 : Pris à part

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Pris à part**

— Bakugo, tu me fais mal ! protesta Kaminari, emporté par son camarade. Bakugo ?

— La ferme !

Le ton violent le fit taire et il se laissa embarquer quelques secondes.

— Écoute, je n'ai pas fini de boire mon petit déjeuner.

Katsuki le fusilla du regard, les sourcils froncés.

— Et si tu gobelotais plus vite, tu aurais déjà terminé.

L'adolescent baissa la tête et remarqua la fin de la course. Katsuki se positionna devant lui, toujours en rage.

— Ici, on ne va pas nous déranger. On va pouvoir parler tranquillement.

Kaminari s'aperçut qu'ils se trouvèrent en pleine forêt. Son instinct lui dicta de s'enfuir.


	18. Chapter 18 : Dos au mur

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Dos au mur**

Pour s'issir de cette situation, Kaminari observa son environnement. Il pensa tout d'abord slalomer entre les arbres pour ralentir son poursuivant. Néanmoins, il se douta que son camarade n'hésitera pas à détruire les obstacles sur son passage pour obtenir gain de cause.

— Tu veux quoi, Bakugo.

— Tais-toi ! Tu parleras quand j'en aurai décidé.

Kaminari sursauta.

— Pourquoi rentres-tu dans ma chambre ?

Kaminari soupira. Il s'attendit à ce genre de questionnement et il eut la réponse toute trouvée.

— Je suis somnambule.

— Ne me prends pas pour un crétin. Tu crois vraiment que ton explication tient la route ?

— C'est que…


	19. Chapter 19 : Devenons ami

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Devenons ami**

Katsuki était perspicace. Il l'avait toujours été depuis leur première rencontre. Néanmoins, Kaminari ne put lui révéler ses sentiments, sans saisir un poignard et s'ouvrir. Il aurait souhaité avoir ce Kriss, obtenu dans son jeu RPG, pour le faire.

— J'attends ta réponse, s'énerva Katsuki.

Kaminari prit une profonde respiration en voyant l'impatience de son camarade. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité et mentir était tout aussi impossible.

— Je voudrais m'approcher de toi, comme le fait Eijiro.

Katsuki grogna, surprit.

— C'est tout ?

— Oui.

L'utilisateur de l'éclair se douta de l'explosion éminente et il se prépara à la recevoir.


	20. Chapter 20 : Accepter ou pas ?

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Accepter ou pas ?**

C'était sa seconde tentative, depuis l'examen pour obtenir son permis, pour s'approcher de lui. Il connaissait parfaitement son caractère violent, mais il savait qu'elle cachait une bonne âme. Or, Katsuki utilisa que les cris pour communiquer. Il se forgea une carapace, comme une môle destinée à protéger des vagues les plus brutales. Malgré tout, les secondes passèrent sans que Kaminari ressentît sa colère. Il s'étonna de voir sa retenue.

— Denki. Tu es un idiot, reprit Katsuki, étrangement accort.

Kaminari fut médusé. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand Katsuki ne s'acharna sur lui.

— Hein !? Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Bakugo ?


	21. Chapter 21 : Subterfuge

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Subterfuge**

Katsuki ne sut pas comment réagir en voyant cet idiot parler d'amitié. Son explication sur la cause de son somnambulisme eut quelque chose de faux. Il évita d'approfondir son questionnement et s'emporter inutilement. Il était en plein travail de lui-même pour son objectif : devenir le numéro 1. Néanmoins, il attendit, tel qu'une ophiolâtrie, le moment de le prendre de court. À défaut, il ira voir Minoru et le menacera. Après tout, si Kaminari dut lâcher la vérité, c'était avec son petit camarade.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser des subterfuges pour attirer mon attention. On croirait ce nerd stupide.


	22. Chapter 22 : Un nouvel ami

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Un nouvel ami**

Katsuki chercha un moyen pour appâter Kaminari. Il devait obtenir ses bonnes grâces, un propitiatoire, pour connaître la raison. Néanmoins, il réalisa qu'il ignorait tout de son camarade, sauf qu'il suivait les bêtises de mauvais goût de Minoru. Devait-il aussi rentrer dans leur jeu pour découvrir la vérité ?

Rien que cette idée énerva le garçon. Katsuki grinça des dents avant de soupirer profondément.

— J'accepte ton amitié. C'est rare que je le fasse. Par contre, fais quelque chose contre ton somnambulisme. Sinon, je m'énerverai réellement.

Ces mots provoquèrent un sourire chez le garçon aux pouvoirs électriques qui acquiesça énergiquement.


	23. Chapter 23 : Autour d'un repas (1)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Autour d'un repas (1)**

À midi, le trio se rendit dans la cantine de l'établissement scolaire. En vue de la variété des plats, il ne fut pas étonnant de voir un ravier dans les entrées proposées. Or, il ne lui donna pas envie. Néanmoins, il prit un repas chaud avec un dessert. Puis, il s'installa à une table.

— Je suis ravi que tu sois avec nous, Denki, annonça Eijirō. Bakugo est sympa, mais il n'a pas la conversation facile.

— Je sais. On est tous dans la même galère, il est normal qu'on mange à la même table.

Katsuki sentit déjà l'irritation venir.

— Je vous signale que je suis là, les idiots.


	24. Chapter 24 : Autour d'un repas (2)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Autour d'un repas (2)**

Les deux garçons le regardèrent un moment. Puis, ils retournèrent à leur conversation.

— Dis-moi, Denki. Toi aussi, tu joues à Safe of the gods ?

— Euh… Oui. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

— J'y joue, mais je ne comprends pas l'énigme sur le coffre de tabernacle.

Kaminari fut surpris.

— Ah ! Oui. J'ai cherché toute la nuit, hier soir. Je n'ai pas également réussi. Il faut dire que l'énigme est étrange. Je crois que Deku joue dessus, il faudrait lui demander.

En entendant le nom de son rival, l'attention de Katsuki fut piquée sur le vif. Il les fusilla du regard.


	25. Chapter 25 : Jalousie

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Jalousie**

Ni Kaminari ni Eijirō ne remarquèrent son regard. Un poing frappa la table, suivie d'une explosion.

— Dis donc, les mecs. Je vous signale que je suis là !

— Tu joues aussi au jeu, Bakugo ? questionna Kaminari.

— Non, pauvre tâche ! rétorqua Katsuki, en rogne. Il n'y a pas que l'autre merdeux pour vous aider.

En voyant le visage colérique du garçon, Kaminari eut envie de rire. Se proposait-il de les aider ? Il soupira et lui raconta là où il en était, réaliser un viatique, déposer une pièce de monnaie dans la bouche d'un mort, pour une quête annexe. Or, il ne sait pas où se trouve le mort.


	26. Chapter 26 : La révélation d'Eijirō

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**La révélation d'Eijirō**

La mise en situation énerva un peu plus Katsuki. Il s'emporta contre Kaminari et ses explications avant de quitter la table, à peine toucher son repas. Kaminari baissa la tête de culpabilité.

— Je crois que je l'ai trop énervé.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Denki. Il finira par se calmer et revenir. Il est comme ça, notre petit Bakugo.

Kaminari soupira.

— Oui. Je suis comme même inquiet. Il n'aura pas un esprit xénophile quand il se rendra en Amérique.

— Hein !?

Eijirō réalisa ses mots. Il courba l'échine, en joignant les mains.

— Ne le dit à personne, mais Bakugo compte aller en Amérique après ses études ici.


	27. Chapter 27 : Suivre les pas de son héros

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Suivre les pas de son héros**

— Je ne le savais pas.

— Bah… Il veut suivre les pas d'All Might et c'est une étape qu'il compte le faire aussi, reprit Eijirō, mal à l'aise.

Kaminari baissa la tête, imaginant son camarade déjà loin dans trois ans. Il se sentit abattu, suppliant presque le Zeitgeist de son jeu de l'aider. Néanmoins, il s'en doutait un peu des décisions de Katsuki.

— J'espère qu'il réussira, encouragea Kaminari, indirectement.

— C'est pour ça qu'il figure parmi les meilleurs de la classe.

Kaminari acquiesça.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le calme.

Au retour de classe, Kaminari observa le dos du garçon à l'Alter explosif.

— Plus que trois ans…


	28. Chapter 28 : L'esprit de compétition

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**L'esprit de compétition**

Les nerfs de Katsuki furent à vif. Son regard se tourna vers Izuku et il eut déjà envie de lui exploser la face. Perdre contre lui, c'était impossible. Il ne l'envisagea jamais. En conséquence, il attendit la fin des cours pour voir le professeur principal. Il lui demanda une autorisation de sortie. Bien évidemment, ce ne fut pas facile à l'avoir, surtout qu'il avait été kidnappé par des super-vilains. Cependant, il finit par l'avoir, en étant accompagné d'un adulte.

Le soir, l'adolescent regarda sur le net l'objet du jeu. Il vit que l'histoire tourne autour d'un guerrier baroud par la vengeance.


	29. Chapter 29 : L'achat

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**L'achat**

Le week-end suivant, il se rendit dans les magasins sous la surveillance d'Erased Heart. Le super-héros de l'ombre lui ordonna de faire rapidement sa course, car il perdait du temps. Katsuki prit sur lui et il acheta le jeu en quelques minutes, caisse comprise. Cette rapidité lui valut une amélioration du caractère du responsable.

De retour dans sa chambre, l'adolescent entama les premières heures de sa nouvelle acquisition. Il se retrouva devant le démiurge, qui lui révéla les lois de ce monde. Ses explications furent longues et sans intérêt pour lui.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et le fit sursauter.


	30. Chapter 30 : Dispute entre ami (1)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Dispute entre ami (1)**

— Ça te prend souvent de rentrer dans la chambre des autres ? explosa Katsuki au nouveau venu.

Kaminari eut un recul pour maintenir une distance de sécurité. Il tient sa console de jeu portable sur sa main.

— Désolé. Il parait que tu étais rentré, annonça Kaminari, un peu flandrin.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Tu t'enfermes encore dans ta chambre. Ne veux-tu pas descendre et rester dans le groupe ?

— Jamais !

Kaminari soupira, las. Puis, ses yeux furent attirés sur l'objet poser sur son lit.

— Tu joues aussi ?

L'adolescent s'approcha, intrigué. Katsuki l'arrêta immédiatement.


	31. Chapter 31 : Dispute entre ami (2)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Dispute entre ami (2)**

Les yeux, l'un plongé dans l'autre, il refusa que son camarade voie les graphismes du jeu. Il se douta qu'il reconnaîtrait dès le premier coup d'œil. Il le tira vers lui avec force sans constater que Kaminari se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui. La honte d'être découvert l'emporta sur la pénétration de sa zone d'intimité. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite que l'adolescent rougit en réaction de la situation.

— Ce n'est pas tes oignons, déclara Katsuki.

Kaminari détourna son attention de lui. L'étudiant l'observa comme un scientifique décortiquant un texte herméneutique. Il réalisa soudain l'étrange comportement.


	32. Chapter 32 : Dispute entre ami (3)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Dispute entre ami (3)**

L'aura du plus fort intimida l'adolescent. Kaminari recula d'un pas, mais la distance sembla se figer. Quand il daigna à apporter son attention vers Katsuki, il vit l'austérité dans ses yeux.

— Qui a-t-il Bakugo ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Son silence inquiéta Kaminari qui décida de s'avancer vers lui. Puis, il posa sa main glaciale sur son front. Son mouvement provoque une réaction chez son camarade de classe qui empoigna le poignet.

— Non, mais à qui penses-tu toucher, là ?

— C'est que… commença Kaminari. J'ai la sensation que tu es tombé amoureux de moi, ajouta-t-il, taquin.

— Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir, rétorqua, jansénisme, Katsuki.


	33. Chapter 33 : Dispute entre ami (4)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Dispute entre ami (4)**

Le teint de Kaminari devint livide. Il fixa Katsuki, les yeux grands ouverts sans rétorquer. Il grinça des dents avant de le frapper au visage aussi violemment qu'il le put.

Katsuki ne bougea pas d'un cil, surpris par le coup. Son regard se concentra sur l'adolescent, en proie de la colère.

— Bakugo. Parfois, tu vas un peu trop loin, déclara Kaminari. Au moins, c'est ce que j'aime bien chez toi.

L'adolescent se redressa, prêt à rétorquer. Cependant, son camarade classe pris à nouveau les devants :

— Si seulement tu avais un levantin à la place de la langue, ça sera mieux. Ça m'évitera de souffrir.


	34. Chapter 34 : Déclaration d'amour ?

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Déclaration d'amour ?**

Katsuki fut légèrement déstabilisé par les propos de Kaminari. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il devînt dramatique, et encore moins qu'il utilise un mot compliqué.

— Tu me fais quoi, Denki ? s'étonna l'adolescent. Sais-tu que tu viens d'utiliser "levantin" sans te tromper ?

Kaminari grogna. Puis, il le fusilla, énervé.

— C'est bon ! Je ne suis pas non plus un crétin, rétorqua Kaminari. Là, tu détournes la conversation. Tu vas me dire quoi après ? Quelle est la définition du mot nonce ?

— Calme-toi, Den…

— Tu vas m'écouter pour une fois. Tu es odieux ! Capricieux ! Orgueilleux ! Insupportable ! Et pourtant, je t'aime, espèce de taré !


	35. Chapter 35 : Étrange comportement

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Étrange comportement**

À chaque défaut annoncé, l'énervement de Katsuki s'intensifia.

Si un autre élève de Yuei lui avait énuméré ses quatre vérités, Katsuki n'aurait rien dit. Or, il ne pouvait pas faire de même avec un camarade de dortoir sans en subir les conséquences. Katsuki serra les poings, moites, par l'adrénaline, provoquant une explosion sur sa peau. Il était prêt à répondre physiquement quand il remarqua de nouveau le visage livide de Kaminari. Il le vit poser sa main sur ses lèvres, comme s'il avait laissé échapper une révélation. On aurait cru observer une odalisque jalouse, pestant sa noirceur.

Soudain, Kaminari s'enfuit de la chambre.


	36. Chapter 36 : Crise au dortoir (1)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Crise au dortoir (1)**

Le comportement de Kaminari lui était des plus étranges. Or, Katsuki ne chercha pas à le pourchasser pour connaître le fin mot. À la place, il se remémora sa dernière réplique pour comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Il se sentit un peu perdu, comme quand sa mère était revenue un jour avec une vieillerie, un quinquet poussiéreux, comme décoration. D'ailleurs, il avait détruit l'objet et s'était fait punir par sa mère en rage. Des jours après, son père lui avait révélé qu'elle avait appartenu à sa grand-mère.

Soupirant de lassitude, le garçon reprit sa console pour continuer le jeu où il avait dû s'arrêter.


	37. Chapter 37 : Crise au dortoir (2)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Crise au dortoir (2)**

Néanmoins, il ne put se concentrer sur son jeu. Même si l'univers lui plaisait, Katsuki n'arriva pas à oublier la colère de Kaminari. Il arrêta son personnage près d'un sarment et éteignit sa console. Il se releva de son lit et se dirigea au deuxième étage, vers la chambre de son camarade. Il toqua deux fois dessus avant de s'acharner comme un fou.

Une porte s'ouvrit à côté et Katsuki remarqua Kōda Koji, apeuré. Il signa comme il le put, car il était trop pétrifié pour lui parler.

Le vainqueur du championnat l'observa un moment. Puis, il explosa :

— Non, mais, dis-le quand il n'est pas là !


	38. Chapter 38 : Crise au dortoir (3)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Crise au dortoir (3)**

Suivant la révélation de Koji, Katsuki se rendit au rez-de-chaussée. La porte s'ouvrit à peine qu'il sentît de la tension en l'air. L'adolescent constata tous les regards tournés dans une direction : Kaminari.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire. Tu as beau être pervers, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu fasses un coup bas de cette manière.

Katsuki s'arrêta, surprit par le ton sévère de Jiro. Elle se positionna devant Kaminari, telle qu'un Uhlan.

— Bien quoi, tu penses peut-être que c'est un saint ?

Jiro voulut frapper son opposé, mais Eijirō s'interposa.

— Il ne mérite même pas que tu lui fasses ça, sac à merde !


	39. Chapter 39 : Crise au dortoir (4)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Crise au dortoir (4)**

Katsuki ne comprit pas comment Jiro, pourtant posé, s'énerva comme si elle allait se changer en Wurm. Derrière elle, Kaminari avait la tête basse, coupable de la situation. Momo chercha à apaiser la furie. Sans succès.

— Que je me calme !? La vie sexuelle de Denki ne lui concerne pas, s'énerva Jiro. Il n'a pas à s'en moquer.

— C'est bon, Jiro, intervint Kaminari.

— Défends-toi, abruti ! Si cette tête de couille ne comprend pas ce qu'est un bisexuel, je vais le rentrer dans son cerveau d'attardé.

— ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Kaminari. Minoru est un ami. C'est moi qui ai merdé sur ce coup, ajouta-t-il.


	40. Chapter 40 : Crise au dortoir (5)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Crise au dortoir (5)**

— Comment peux-tu encore le considérer comme un ami alors qu'il révèle tes attirances sexuelles et s'en moque ouvertement ?

— Il n'a pas tort, dans un sens. Je comprends qu'il se sente trahi.

— Ce n'est pas une raison.

Jiro fusilla Minoru, prête à en découdre.

Ochaco s'approcha de Kaminari, mi-sourire mi-gêné.

— Tu sais. Je t'aime bien Kaminari, même si ça me surprend que tu aies des vues sur Bakugo.

— Aimer Bakugo. Ça, c'est un dur, un vrai, larmoya Eijirō, le poing serré. Mec. Oublie. C'est comme si tu voulais te déclarer à Yam, ajouta-t-il en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

— Euh…


	41. Chapter 41 : L'intervention de Katsuki

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**L'intervention de Katsuki**

Kaminari était perdu par l'étrange comportement de ses camarades. Son cœur s'était accéléré quand Minoru, quinze minutes plus tôt, avait révélé son "homosexualité". Il s'était attendu aux rejets, mais ils l'avaient soutenu à leur façon.

— Il se passe quoi, ici ? interrogea une voix derrière lui.

Tous tournèrent leur attention vers le nouvel arrivant. Puis, ils remarquèrent la présence de Katsuki. Le temps se figea autour du garçon aux cheveux blonds, qui se retourna.

— Que veut dire cette histoire de « Denki est amoureux de moi » ?

Kaminari eut le souffle court. Il n'eut qu'une envie, prendre son baise-en-ville, et fuir loin de l'académie.


	42. Chapter 42 : Tentative de dissimulation

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Tentative de dissimulation**

Katsuki s'approcha de l'accouplement lentement. Kaminari devint nerveux à chacun de ses pas. Il voulut s'enfuir quand il se rendit compte que son opposé s'arrêta face à lui.

Soudain, un obstacle se mit entre les deux garçons.

— Ce n'est rien. On jouait à mensonge et vérité, déclara, paniqué, Izuku. Il fallait que Kaminari sorte qu'il t'aimait.

Katsuki observa, incrédule, son ami d'enfance. En voyant l'insertion de Katsuki, l'adolescent devint apeuré :

— Tu sais, c'est un peu comme si l'on disait que Tenya possède une datcha en tant que maison secondaire.

— La ferme, Deku. C'est à l'autre idiot que je parle.


	43. Chapter 43 : Frayeurs bien ancrées

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Frayeurs bien ancrées**

Izuku trembla tellement que Kaminari crut apercevoir ses jambes flageoler. Néanmoins, il fut ravi de le voir s'opposer à Katsuki en dépit de ses frayeurs bien ancrées. Il remercia l'action de son camarade dans son for intérieur et il posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Merci Midoriya. Je vais m'occuper de ça, annonça Kaminari, calme. Peux-tu me suivre, Bakugo ? ajouta-t-il en regardant l'intéressé.

Katsuki claqua la langue, mais il suivit Kaminari. En se retournant, l'adolescent remarqua Jiro qui l'encouragea par des signes.

Kaminari eut la bonne intuition en lui révélant son secret en première, lors du championnat. Jiro se montra une alliée de taille pour le pousser vers l'avant.


	44. Chapter 44 : Je t'aime, Bakugo

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Je t'aime, Bakugo**

Kaminari entraîne Katsuki un peu en retrait du dortoir. Il se douta de la réponse de son camarade de classe, poussé à se taire, mais il devait mettre fin à ses sentiments. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rendit au même endroit où Katsuki l'avait emmené des jours plus tôt. Il s'arrêta devant une chaîne, le corps en nage à cause de l'air. Depuis le matin, un harmattan s'était installé au Japon pour 5 jours. Kaminari ne supporta pas cette chaleur.

— Je n'ai plus besoin de le cacher. Bakugo Katsuki. Si je veux me rapprocher de toi, c'est parce que je t'aime.


	45. Chapter 45 : La réponse de Bakugo

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**La réponse de Bakugo**

Durant les minutes suivantes, Kaminari entendit uniquement le chant des oiseaux autour d'eux. Il crut qu'ils jaspinaient sur sa déclaration, un peu moqueur. Ils étaient comme lui, ils attendaient sûrement une réaction explosive et violente du garçon qui tarda.

— Tu n'es pas somnambule, Denki. N'est-ce pas ?

Kaminari baissa la tête, coupable. Il acquiesça, imaginant la sentence à venir.

— On est dans la merde alors, annonça Katsuki, étrangement calme. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par les hommes, tu sais.

— Oui. Je m'en doute bien. Tu peux me dire que tu refuses, je comprendrais.

Katsuki l'observa un instant. Puis, il soupira.


	46. Chapter 46 : Contenir ses sentiments

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Contenir ses sentiments**

— C'est bien que tu le prennes bien, répondit Katsuki.

Kaminari resta silencieux, réitérant son geste. Le poids sur ses épaules s'allégea quand il sut que Katsuki accepta ses sentiments sans s'emporter. Néanmoins, son cœur se brisa en découvrant le véritable rejet.

— Merci pour ta franchise et ta tolérance, répondit Kaminari, retenant ses larmes. Je retourne au dortoir.

L'adolescent retourna en arrière. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de lui pour éviter de sombrer. Heureusement pour lui, il avait ce nouvel équipement, un bracelet avec du métal lamé.

— Eh ! Denki. On reste ami, lâcha Katsuki.

Kaminari se mordit les lèvres.

— Oui. Je pense.


	47. Chapter 47 : Un peu de calme

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Un peu de calme**

Le soir venu, après une journée bien remplie, Katsuki reprit sa partie. Il s'arrêta après la rencontre avec une naïade, nommée Nixe. En lisant son dialogue, il eut presque envie d'arrêter tant qu'elle éprouva un amour mielleux. Il abandonna sa console pour fermer les yeux, se rappelant des mots de Kaminari. Il n'avait pas pu accepter ses sentiments ni le rejeter complètement. Kaminari les avait tous respectés, dans sa bisexualité, sans aller aux voyeurismes quand ils se changèrent dans les vestiaires.

En ouvrant les yeux, Katsuki remarqua le lever du jour. Pour la première fois, il ne vit pas Kaminari à ses côtés.


	48. Chapter 48 : Matinée étrangement différe

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Matinée étrangement différente**

Katsuki se leva pour réaliser un brin de toilette dans les douches communes. L'eau était à bonne température et il put détendre ses muscles. En se brossant les dents, il constata de nouveau l'absence de Kaminari qui se lavait aux mêmes heures que lui. Il le vit seulement dans le salon, mangeant son petit déjeuner et ses yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Katsuki reconnut le prêtre en passementerie dans la seconde ville du jeu.

Il s'installa à côté de lui.

— Salut, dit Katsuki.

Kaminari laissa échapper un son faible, sans le regarder. Il sembla plonger dans son jeu pour lui parler.


	49. Chapter 49 : Coup d'œil furtif

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Coup d'œil furtif**

En réalité, Kaminari avait jeté un coup d'œil vers son camarade de classe. Il remarqua son état normal, comme si la veille, il ne s'était jamais déclaré. Le garçon à l'alter de la foudre soupira lentement et se demanda quand son cœur brisé se répara. Puis, il devra se couper les cheveux à l'occasion.

Kaminari engagea son personnage dans un petit raidillon. Il ressemblait à un cowboy, un peu Dandy, dont il l'avait spécialisé dans le tir. Son portable vibra, mais il ne fit pas non plus attention. Il se concentra à peine sur son jeu, provoquant un game over.


	50. Chapter 50 : Les vieilles habitudes

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Les bonnes vieilles habitudes**

Katsuki abandonna. S'il n'avait pas rejeté sa déclaration, la veille, il se serait emporté par son manque de respect. Cet état d'esprit le retint dix secondes avant de crier :

— Quand tu parles aux gens. Tu les regardes, toquard !

Kaminari sursauta. Il le fixa d'un air hébété, les yeux rougis.

— Ah ! C'est toi, Bakugo.

— Bakugo ! Ton linge est sec depuis deux jours, pense à le prendre, intervint Tenya, réalisant des mouvements robotiques avec ses mains.

Katsuki eut envie de frapper son délégué. Pourtant, il se dirigea en rage dans la buanderie. Il s'empara de ses vêtements avec brutalité sur le tancarville.


	51. Chapter 51 : L'absence

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**L'absence**

Il retourna dans sa chambre en pestant contre le caractère vétilleux de Tenya. Dans un sens, Katsuki reconnut son utilité en situation de crise, mais dans l'autre, il eut envie de lui retirer le manche du cul et l'assommer avec.

Quand il retourna en salle commune, il constata l'absence de Kaminari sur la table et le chercha des yeux. Il finit par s'approcher d'Eijiro.

— Il est où la pile électrique ?

— Il a eu un appel du professeur. Apparemment, il a de la visite.

— Ici ? A Yuei ?

— Sa réaction a été rapide quand il a attendu le nom.


	52. Chapter 52 : La visite d'un super-héros1

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**La visite d'un super-héros ? (1)**

Katsuki fut intrigué par l'événement. Puis, son attention se posa sur Izuku. En remarquant l'illumination sur le visage de ce dernier, il devina qu'une personnalité héroïque se trouva entre ces murs. Il se demanda si un repousse-Izuku pourrait exister, comme un Xylophène, pour éloigner cet insecte insupportable.

— Et lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait ?

— Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a également entendu le nom, répondit Eijirō.

— C'était qui ?

— Hadou Mamoru. Je crois.

Katsuki ne reconnaissait pas ce nom. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Izuku.

— Qui est ce Hadou Mamoru, Deku ?

Izuku fixa Katsuki, encore en pleine admiration.


	53. Chapter 53 : La visite d'un super-héros2

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**La visite d'un super-héros ? (2)**

— Oh ! Eh ! Je te parle, stupide nerd !

Izuku émergea de son état second.

— Qui est ce Hadou Mamoru ? répéta Katsuki.

— Hadou est un créateur de matériel d'assistance. Il fut appelé à de nombreuses reprises pour modifier des équipements de héros en espace de six mois. On raconte que c'est un génie sorti tout droit de Yuei, mais il faisait déjà ce travail durant sa dernière année…

Katsuki ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Izuku partait déjà dans son monologue de fanatique. Quel idiot de l'avoir questionné.

Soudain, il constata le passage d'une tortue aux couleurs vertes zains devant la porte-fenêtre de leur dortoir.


	54. Chapter 54 : La tortue (1)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**La tortue (1)**

Katsuki observa la créature. Celle-ci le fixa avec insistance, comme si elle le défia du regard. En voyant l'audace de cette créature, le lycéen eut envie de l'exploser pour le remettre à sa place.

— Oh ! Qu'elle est chou ! s'exclama Ochaco quand elle vit la tortue.

L'adolescente ouvrit la porte pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle attira toutes les filles présentes. Contrairement à toutes ces demoiselles, Katsuki défia la créature qui le nargua en tirant la langue dans sa direction. C'était comme si une créature mythique passa la sécurité pour rentrer par la barbacane d'une la ville fortifiée.


	55. Chapter 55 : La tortue (2)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**La tortue (2)**

— Décalogue ! Sale chipie ! Tu étais là.

Katsuki reconnut la voix de Kaminari. Il détourna son regard de l'animal et vit le garçon s'approcher de la troupe.

— Merci les filles. Mon cousin l'avait perdu.

— Tu la connais ? Elle est toute mignonne.

— C'est plutôt « il ». Fais attention, il a tendance à mordre.

À la suite de sa mise en garde, Décalogue ouvrit la bouche et mordit le doigt de son porteur. Kaminari cria de douleur et lâcha presque la créature. Une main s'en empara avant dans sa chute.

— Ça va, bestiole ? questionna un adulte à son dos.


	56. Chapter 56 : Le phare de Kaminari

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Le phare de Kaminari**

Kaminari tourna son attention vers le nouveau venu. Il lut son inquiétude habituelle, son regard entièrement centré sur lui. L'adolescent eut toujours la sensation de devenir une sorte de fanal, guidant les marins vers la terre. Il se mit à rougir par tant d'attention et il s'éloigna, un peu nerveux.

— Oui, ça va bien. Décalogue m'a simplement mordu.

— Je suis désolé. Il en fait à sa tête, comme toujours.

— Ce n'est rien. Tu sais. En plus, je l'aime bien malgré tout.

Mamoru, tel était son nom, passa la main sur ses cheveux et le caressa fraternellement.

— Je sais.


	57. Chapter 57 : La bestiole de Mamoru

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**La bestiole de Mamoru**

Katsuki remarqua la scène, silencieux. Étrangement, il n'aima pas ce garçon sorti tout droit d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant si familier avec son camarade de classe. Sans s'en rendre compte, il prit le bras de Kaminari et l'attira vers lui, le regard fusillant Mamoru.

— C'est ta bestiole ? Fais gaffe avec ce truc.

Mamoru le regarda, surprit. Puis, il sourit.

— C'est donc toi le garçon aux cheveux hispides. De près, tu n'es pas aussi impressionnant.

Katsuki s'énerva instantanément.

— Pour répondre à ta question… Oui, c'est ma bestiole favorite et je l'aime.


	58. Chapter 58 : Facilement immobilisé (1)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Facilement immobilisé**

Kaminari sentit l'explosion venir. Il se plaça entre son cousin et Katsuki. Néanmoins, le poing en sueur était déjà parti. Mamoru le remarqua et il déporta son cadet sur le côté, esquiva du même côté. Décalogue, perché sur son épaule l'instant d'avant, tomba dans les bras du garçon électrique.

Katsuki continua son attaque en préparant son autre poing. Pour lui, aucun Jubilé, offert par le pontife, ne permettra à calmer sa colère. Il voulut lui mettre un pain et il le réussira. Néanmoins, son second coup fut stoppé avec fermeté par l'adulte. Puis, bien avant de réaliser la situation, il fut projeté au sol, immobilisé.


	59. Chapter 59 : Facilement immobilisé (2)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Facilement immobilisé (2)**

Katsuki ressembla à une boule d'énergie instable sous la pression exercée par Mamoru. Personne n'osa s'approcher des deux combattants avant qu'un élément étrange frappe au visage d'Izuku.

_Ça alors. Katsuki est littéralement immobilisé..._

— Calme-toi, la furie. Sinon, je ne te libère pas.

— Fais chier. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Putain ! jura Katsuki.

L'insulte de Katsuki permit à ouvrir les yeux de tous. Les apprentis héros remarquèrent qu'habituellement, le champion se serait déjà libéré de cette emprise. Seul Kaminari fut serein. Il s'approcha de son camarade.

— Calme-toi, Bakugo, conseilla-t-il, pour le lénifier. Sinon, Kô ne te libéra pas.

— Va chier, l'attardé !


	60. Chapter 60 : Le secret de Mamoru

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Le secret de Mamoru**

La pression accrue à la suite de son insulte. Katsuki sentit des fourmillements parcourant son corps, comme quand Kaminari utilisa son alter. Pourtant, l'adolescent se trouva en face de lui, sans le toucher.

— J'utilise un gadget pour transmettre un ordre à ton corps, annonça Mamoru. Le cerveau est comme un ordinateur. Je suis capable de le pirater avec mon alter quand je touche la colonne vertébrale.

Katsuki grinça des dents.

— Tu n'as pas l'autorisation d'utiliser ton alter, bâtarde.

Mamoru lâcha Katsuki et se releva. Il s'éloigna de l'adolescent en levant les mains. Ce fut alors que Katsuki vit une bague avec une nef incrustée.


	61. Chapter 61 : Face à la menace

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Face à la menace**

Katsuki fixa la bague. Il déduit qu'il devait avoir un dard invisible à l'intérieur. Il eut envie de reprendre l'attaque, quand Kaminari se posta devant lui.

— Calme-toi, Bakugo. Mon frère se défend seulement.

— Pousse-toi ! Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière à ce… ce…

L'adolescent manqua d'insulte pour qualifier l'homme en face de lui. En dépit de sa mine effrayée par l'entorse d'une règle, il vit l'étincelle de rivalité dans ses yeux. Il ressemblait à un guerrier, monté sur un quadrige, se préparant à la course.

— Je ne faisais que me défendre, monsieur l'apprenti héros, ajouta Mamoru.


	62. Chapter 62 : La tempête passée

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**La tempête passée**

Katsuki fusilla Mamoru et mémorisa son visage. Dans un sens, il lui rappela Kaminari, aux débuts de l'année. Il observa ce dernier, toujours près de lui. En quelques instants, il réalisa que l'attention intime du jeune homme se figea sur sa personne. Étrangement, cela le calma.

— Passons. J'avoue avoir provoqué cette entorse, conclut Katsuki.

Kaminari fut surpris par ce revirement. Puis, il sourit.

— Merci, Bakugo.

Mamoru s'approcha de son cousin et caressa les cheveux de son cadet. Cette action remonta l'irritation de Katsuki.

— Je vais devoir y aller, bestiole. J'ai un salon à voir.

— Déjà ! Tu es un vrai salonneur, bouda Kaminari.


	63. Chapter 63 : Un nouveau casque

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Un nouveau casque**

— Je sais. Mais, je te promets de t'appeler, ma petite bestiole, annonça Mamoru en caressant la tête de son cousin.

— J'espère.

— Tu me diras ce que tu en penses de ton nouveau casque.

Kaminari hocha la tête.

Katsuki réalisa alors que son camarade porta son casque émetteur, accessoire de son costume de superhéros. Il fut intrigué jusqu'à ce que les cousins finissent par se quitter. Le garçon aux cheveux hispides s'approcha de son camarade.

— C'est quoi ce truc ? Interrogea Katsuki.

— Il va dans un salon retrouver des fanatiques de l'uchronie, répondit Kaminari.

— Non, je veux parler de ton casque.


	64. Chapter 64 : Cousin poule

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Cousin poule**

— Mon cousin s'occupe de cette partie de mon costume depuis le premier, répondit Kaminari.

Katsuki grinça des dents.

— Il n'est pas un peu barjot.

— Non, je ne trouve pas, rétorqua Kaminari. Il est gaga de moi.

— D'où le fait qu'il t'appelle bestiole.

Kaminari le regarda d'un air ahuri. En voyant son expression, Katsuki retint de dire une plaisanterie sur l'amour, ce qui aurait été considéré comme un witz en suisse. Néanmoins, il réalisa un élément sur les révélations de son camarade.

— Je reviens.

Katsuki quitta le dortoir. Il se précipita vers l'homme à la tortue et le prit par le bras.


	65. Chapter 65 : Un proche parent

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Un proche parent**

— Que veux-tu, le morveux ? interrogea Mamoru, en partie surpris.

Katsuki fusilla l'adulte.

— J'ai une ou deux questions à te poser, annonça Katsuki dans un ton menaçant.

— Pose tes questions.

Katsuki n'aima pas son ton supérieur. Il garda le silence avant de reprendre.

— Es-tu si proche de Denki que tu veux le faire croire ?

Mamoru eut un sourire.

— La réponse est yaka, je pense. Je suis le membre de la famille le plus proche après ses parents, répondit Momoru. Je lui ai demandé d'intégrer l'agence où je travaille.

Katsuki écarquilla les yeux. Il vit dans ses iris une lueur déplaisante.


	66. Chapter 66 : Faux semblants

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Faux semblants**

— Je crois plutôt que tu prends Denki pour des affûtiaux. Je te demande d'arrêter tout de suite, rétorqua Katsuki.

— C'est surprenant d'entendre ces mots d'un type qui a fait pleurer ma bestiole adorée. Je n'arrêtais pour rien au monde, mon affection pour lui.

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard durant de longues minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, Katsuki se dessina une caractéristique de l'adulte, il le vit parfaitement s'en prendre à un naïf innocent.

— Tu es malsain, déclara Katsuki. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne le voit même pas.

— Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Mamoru.


	67. Chapter 67 : En venir aux mains (1)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**En venir aux mains**

Katsuki eut envie d'exploser sa tête. Mamoru le défia une dernière fois avant de se retourner. Pour lui, la conversation était déjà terminée.

— Attends ! Je n'ai pas fini avec toi, s'énerva Katsuki.

Le garçon à l'Alter d'explosion fonça vers le visiteur. Il voulut l'attraper. L'individu esquiva, et il effleura son épaule. Aussitôt, Katsuki sentit les mêmes fourmillements et s'éloigna un peu.

— J'ai fini avec toi, gamin. J'étais venu pour ma petite bestiole, le soutenir. Je pense que d'ici deux jours, son chagrin s'arrêtera. Alors, laisse-le, trancha Mamoru.

Katsuki claqua de la langue.

— Au moins, je comprends pourquoi il fut attiré par toi. Tu as le fessier d'un callipyge.


	68. Chapter 68 : En venir aux mains (2)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**En venir aux mains (2)**

Katsuki écrasa sa main sur le visage de Mamoru. Il ne savait pas le sens du mot callipyge, mais en déduisit son sens quand on parla de ses fesses. Il quitta l'adulte, irrité, avant d'aller plus loin. Il lui fallait du temps pour se calmer. En marchant sans but, il finit par s'arrêter près d'un édicule et s'adossa contre le mur. Il marmonna sa haine face aux deux membres des Denki.

— Pardon. Mon cousin a été trop loin, s'excusa une voix en face de lui.

Katsuki releva la tête et vit Kaminari, le visage attristé.

— Que fais-tu là, l'attardé ? J'ai besoin d'être seul.


	69. Chapter 69 : Les excuses de Kaminari

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Les excuses de Kaminari**

Kaminari s'agenouilla devant lui. Katsuki eut la sensation d'apercevoir Izuku en lui. En un instant, il eut envie de le frapper pour maintenir sa fierté intacte.

— Je t'ai vu frapper Kô par la fenêtre du dortoir, annonça Kaminari. J'imagine qui a dû se mêler de ma peine de cœur.

Katsuki fusilla du regard.

— Cette histoire ne le concerne pas. Puis, arrête avec ça.

— Je suis désolé. Mamoru est un ami. Il a tendance à me surprotéger quand je suis triste.

Kaminari sourit repensant au giron rassurant de son cousin. Il avait toujours été présent pour l'encourager dans la voie de l'héroïsme.


	70. Chapter 70 : Tout en un

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Tout en un**

Katsuki observa son camarade qui était toujours à genoux. Il vit son sourire quand il parla du membre de sa famille. L'adolescent eut encore envie de le frapper, mais ce n'était plus pour la même raison.

— Tu es amoureux de lui ?

Kaminari releva sa tête.

— En partie, je pense. Enfin, « aimer » n'est pas un mot qui définit mon amour pour Kô. C'est assez ineffable. C'est à la fois, mon cousin, un frère, un père et un ami. Un amant, dans un sens. Il m'a soutenu et je le soutiens en retour.

— Vas-tu vraiment rejoindre son agence ?

— Je lui ai promis.


	71. Chapter 71 : Imposer son choix

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Imposer son choix**

— Ne le fait pas ! ordonna Katsuki.

Kaminari fut interloqué par les mots de Katsuki.

— Comment ça ?

— Ne rentre pas dans son agence.

— Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Cela ne te concerne pas.

Katsuki le fixa sévèrement.

— Écoute ce que je te dis.

— Si je ne rentre pas dans son agence, tu n'iras pas en Amérique.

— Qui t'a dit ça ? Ne me dis pas que… Putain, je fais lui faire bouffer du Khat jusqu'au vomissement.

Kaminari réalisa qu'il avait gaffé. Il retint Katsuki par le bras.

— C'est moi qui l'ai questionné, ne lui en veut pas.


	72. Chapter 72 : Réaliser ses sentiments (1)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Réaliser ses sentiments (1)**

Katsuki ne força pas, en dépit de sa colère apparente. En réalité, cela le rassura que Kaminari sache pour ses projets. Néanmoins, il aurait préféré le dire par lui-même. Le garçon aux cheveux hispides éloigna son camarade. Le bouleversement dans ses sentiments était étrange. Il n'avait aucune raison, à sa connaissance, d'être aussi concerné par son entourage que par la trahison de son ami.

— T'inquiète, je ne lui ferai rien, rétorqua Katsuki, plus calme.

L'adolescent posa sa main sur la joue de Kaminari et lui caressa la peau. Une drôle de sensation lui parcourut la peau, aussi envoûtante qu'une magnifique mélopée.


	73. Chapter 73 : Réaliser ses sentiments (2)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Réaliser ses sentiments (1)**

Ces derniers jours, Katsuki eut ses sentiments et même son caractère à fleur de peau. S'il étudia la raison de ce bouleversement, c'était dû à la déclaration de l'adolescent en face de lui. Il avait réalisé qu'il était un problème à lui tout seul, et en même temps, il ne put pas le résoudre. Il se retrouva dans un carrefour à patte-d'oie, auquel il devra prendre une décision des plus importants.

Il ne put répondre à ses sentiments, car il ne les éprouvait pas de la même façon. Or, il ne supporta pas de voir que l'adolescent se rapprocher d'un autre sous prétexte que c'est son cousin.


	74. Chapter 74 : Réaliser ses sentiments (2)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Réaliser ses sentiments (2)**

Katsuki dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait jamais prêter quelque chose qui lui appartient. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, même auprès d'Izuku. À présent, il réalisa que Kaminari avait réussi à s'imposer et rentrer dans un cercle dont il était parvenu à tous les éloigner. Il attira Kaminari vers lui, déposa le plus grand désir de son camarade sur ses lèvres. Il vit son étonnement qui se transmet en lui. Il ne savait pas la raison de son propre acte. Néanmoins, il ne put rompre son action. Katsuki se sentit l'âme d'un Rastignac, lui faisant comprendre qu'il sera celui qui mènera la danse.


	75. Chapter 75 : Réaliser ses sentiments (3)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Réaliser ses sentiments (3)**

Kaminari crut à un rêve. Une vive chaleur monta en lui durant le baiser jusqu'à l'ivresse. Quand enfin, Katsuki explosif s'éloigna de lui, un manque s'empara de ses lèvres, de son cœur. Il eut envie de lui demander la raison, mais il eut peur que l'adolescent tranchât ses impressions en brisant son rêve.

Malgré tout, il voulut savoir s'il ne rêvait pas.

— Bakugo ?

Katsuki répondit par un grognement.

— Tu viens de…

— Tais-toi ! coupa Katsuki, rougi. J'ai besoin de temps.

Kaminari se retint à rire, tellement que la situation lui parut comique.

— De plus, tu as pensé voir le tenancier de la capitale ?


	76. Chapter 76 : Réaliser ses sentiments (4)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Réaliser ses sentiments (4)**

L'étudiant à Yuei fut perdu par la dernière phrase de son camarade. Il ne vit pas le lien entre ce semblant, maladroit, de contre déclaration d'amour, et le tenancier. Il se gratta la tête en lui disant :

— De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

— Je te parle de la quête annexe dans ton jeu, répondit Katsuki. Ce n'était pas ta question, l'autre jour.

Kaminari mit un certain temps à comprendre le sens. Il réalisa alors l'origine de l'étrange comportement de son camarade, mais également le vistemboir dont il voulait l'empêcher de voir.

D'un seul coup, Kaminari se mit à rire à plein poumon.


	77. Chapter 77 : Le début de leur amour (1)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

* * *

**Le commencement de leur amour (1)**

— Tu oses te moquer de moi ! s'énerva Katsuki.

Kaminari vit l'irritation de son camarade, mais il ne put contenir son rire. Il réalisa que malgré l'acceptation de son amour, ce dernier continuait être égal à lui-même. De plus, en observant sa posture crispée, il eut la sensation de voir un rongeur sur ses deux pattes, le dos bien droit. Un xérus.

Katsuki finit par bondir sur lui, et ils tombèrent sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Katsuki lui sort :

— Merde. Ça fait trop bizarre, là.

— Tu peux le dire, rétorqua Kaminari. En plus, ça ne te ressemble pas.


	78. Chapter 78 : Le début de leur amour (2)

_Disclamer : My Hero academia appartient à Kōhei Horikoshi. Il a été publié dans les éditions Ki-oon. Donc, je ne possède aucun droit et je ne perçois pas d'argent._

_Information : Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'alphabet du collectif Noname de 2019. Je suis consciente qu'il aura des fautes de français, mais je les corrigerais plus tard._

_ ATTENTION ! J'ai oublié un drabble lors des parutions. Elle devait se situait au chapitre 43. L'erreur a été corriger au 31/08/2019. Désolée pour la gêne occasionnelle._

_Cette histoire est terminée au chapitre 78. Ce fut 2 beaux mois de publication. J'espère que vous aviez apprécier cette histoire, d'autres arriveront, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera dans ce format là. En tout cas, je vous souhaites une bonne rentrée scolaire à tous._

* * *

**Le commencement de leur amour (2)**

— Ça veut dire quoi, là ?

Kaminari eut un mouvement de recul, sentant la colère montée. Il lui débita tous ses défauts, et tous les deux savent qu'il en avait. Katsuki dut se rendre à l'évidence de son caractère zoïle face à Mamoru ou Izuku. Il prit la main de son petit ami et l'attira vers lui. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et Katsuki lui fit cette promesse :

— Je te promets de m'améliorer pour toi, Denki. Reste à mes côtés.

— À la seule condition que tu m'appelles Kaminari.

— Dans tes rêves ! hurla Katsuki, interloqué.

Kaminari sourit, ravi que Katsuki restât égal à lui-même.


End file.
